


Love You the Last Time

by Millie55



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Joffrey Baratheon, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Domestic Violence, Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes, Lana Del Rey References, Letters, Love Letters, Mentioned Joffrey Baratheon, Non-Graphic Violence, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie55/pseuds/Millie55
Summary: With her new home in King's Landing, Sansa struggles to cope with the loss of her father and her love of her sweet Prince Joffrey becomes tainted by his tyrant ways.With Lyrics from Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey.Drabble.Previously titled Ultraviolence on Wattpad.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 1





	Love You the Last Time

_My Dearest Prince,_

_There was once a time. A time when I wanted nothing more than to be your Queen. Seeing you for the first time in Winterfell, I had seen no man so handsome. Hair as golden and radiant as the warm summer sun, and one's smile filled with such charisma and charm that even the oldest maid would swoon. All these traits any Lady would fancy in her Lord, but I, I was to be your Queen._

_It was not a decision made lightly by mother and father. The last thing my mother was to send me to King's Landing. Not to marry a Baratheon. The frustration that had taken me. There was no way I could understand why mother did not want me to marry the great prince Joffrey. To one day be the queen of all the lands. Nothing else seemed to match such perfection. I was to give you golden-haired sons, and our rule would be strong and full of love._

_The acceptance of our betrothal did not come without warning. These warnings fell on deaf ears. My love for you was blind. I could not see the evils that dear sister Arya could see so plainly. For she saw a tyrant, and I saw a prince._

_It is now that I see what my family saw in you. A monster. You **hit me, but it felt like a kiss**. It felt as I wanted it to. As I did not want to see my future husband as anything but a brave, honourable man. You **hurt me, but it felt like true love-** no. Love is not pain. I have seen love, in the way mother looked to father and he back to her. Love is a sacrifice for one another. Love is happiness and security. Not being a little dove trapped in this cage they call the Red Keep. _

_I long for Winterfell. My home. It is there I will return. It will not be an easy task as there are few in Kings Landing I can trust. I am seen as a traitor, even in your eyes, my Prince. Letting go of you, if my first step in moving from this retched place. With this letter, it shall be done._

_**I love you the first time,** and today **I love you the last time.**_

_Lady Sansa, House Stark of Winterfell._

With that Lady Sansa lay down her quill. Looking over the scripture with tear-filled eyes. She could still feel the sting of her most recent strike against her cheek, and the swell of her lower lip where it had split. She could stay here no longer. She could not marry Prince Joffrey. It would be her own death wish. Young young Lady also knows that this letter could not be seen by the eyes of any. It was a letter written for herself, to aid in the comprehension of all that she had felt. Raising the parchment, she drew it to the flames of a candle and watched it catch. Flames flickered until she was forced to drop the last edge down on the desk and it was left in a pile of ash. With her heart and head in the right place, Sansa knew that she needed to return home. How? She did not yet know, but it need be done soon.

Winter was coming. 


End file.
